


Family starts with us

by ApocalypseOnlooker



Series: Harpicho family fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Haru is soft and wants a family with his boyfriend, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Intersex, Jericho is also soft and wants to give his boyfriend a family, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Non-Human Genitalia, Pregnancy Talk, Scents & Smells, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseOnlooker/pseuds/ApocalypseOnlooker
Summary: “So...I’ve been thinking....What if I didn’t go to Nimbus when my heat starts next month?” Haru had asked Jericho while they had cuddled in their nest after dinner, failing to sound as casual as he had hoped he would as he had toyed with a lock of Jericho’s loose hair. Jericho had made a small amused sound in his throat, scratching his fingers into Haru’s head feathers to coax a relaxed coo out of his birdy boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Harpicho family fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910005
Kudos: 29





	Family starts with us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place long after Haru (formerly Harpy, his true name changed when he fell in love) and Jericho have left the outpost ruled by the Reaper. Jericho and Haru have settled into life with one another in a home of their own, and are now planning out their future. This will most likely be a part of a series of family fics for these two because I'm weak for family fics.

“So...I’ve been thinking....What if I didn’t go to Nimbus when my heat starts next month?” Haru had asked Jericho while they had cuddled in their nest after dinner, failing to sound as casual as he had hoped he would as he had toyed with a lock of Jericho’s loose hair. Jericho had made a small amused sound in his throat, scratching his fingers into Haru’s head feathers to coax a relaxed coo out of his birdy boyfriend.

“What, so you wanna spend it here? I’d be down to help you through it, Darlin’. We can raid the toy box to keep you occupied.” Jericho had chucked and Haru had rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile a little.

“That’s...not entirely what I meant.” He had cleared his throat. “I was meaning to say...I want to spend my heat with you, in the traditional sense....not with toys...” He had waited for Jericho’s response, an anxious feeling bubbling in his stomach when Jericho had gone silent for a few heartbeats before sitting both of them back up so he could look Haru in the eyes, looking uncharacteristically serious.

“...Are you saying you’re wantin’ us to have sex during your heat, hun? You said you could get pregnant the first time we had this talk.” Had been the inquiry, which caused Haru’s cheeks to burn red, huffing in response and glancing away. 

“I wouldn’t get pregnant, I’d get gravid...I think…” He hadn’t given the concept much thought for most of his life. How would that even work? As a mammal/avian hybrid- would he lay eggs, or give birth in the more mammalian manner? He didn’t know for sure and noted to ask his twin at a later date. Haru had shaken the thought off and continued speaking. 

“The point is...Would you be opposed to that?...Ever since I met Wisp and I became mortal I’ve been thinking more about us, and what it would be like if we had a family…And I realized I want that with you. Would you want that with me, too?” While his feelings toward Blight for keeping Wisp a secret from him for so long were still tumultuous, the child he had contributed to creating disproved his previous assumptions that- as a former death god he would be unable to create life. 

Knowing Wisp was one of the great joys in his life- and now, his mind had been drifting to the question...what would a child made with the love of his life look like? Would they have Jericho’s gorgeous amber eyes, Haru’s slate grey skin? Would they have silky jet hair, or feathers more akin to his own? His imagination often wandered to this subject as of late, even now as he broached the subject.

Haru had figetted with his talons as he spoke, daring to steal a glance back at Jericho to gauge his reaction as he finished talking. He hadn’t expected the warm smile that had spread across Jericho’s features, and chirped as the human had leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips that the spirit had happily reciprocated, Jericho pulling back looking just as happy as before.

“Of course I would want that, Sugar! Truth be told I’ve been entertaining the thought in the back of my mind as well. We’d make some pretty amazing kids together.” He chuckled again. “Seriously though, Haru. If this is what you want, I’d be over the moon to have a family with ya.” Haru had relaxed greatly at the confirmation from his boyfriend, and planted another happy kiss on Jericho before cuddling back up to him, wrapping his arms around Jericho’s waist with his head on his chest.

“I do want this, Jericho. And I’m sure of it.” It had been five years since his last heat, so he had plenty of time to give this lots of thought. Jericho must have been aware of this as well based on the nod he gave, running his fingers through Haru’s head-feathers as he had been doing before. He had wrapped his arm around Haru again, and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“That settles it then. Next month, we’ll give it a try, love. We have plenty of time to get ready until then.” Haru had nodded in response, and nestled in closer to Jericho, a warm, excited feeling settling in his stomach. They had spent the rest of the night cuddled up to one another, Haru working out what they needed to prepare in his head while just enjoying the comfort he found in Jericho’s arms.

~~~

Over the next few weeks, Haru had given Jericho a crash course on the finer details of his biology, and they had worked together to get things ready for his heat. They had decided on setting up in the spare room, as the thought of messing up their carefully constructed nest in their bedroom made Haru’s feathers stand on end. Here, they collected a good stack of clean sheets, pillows and other nesting materials that would be easy to clean, as well as some of the essentials they would need during the heat itself. Water bottles, snacks, and by Jericho’s suggestion, one of Haru’s toys from their toy box. 

He had scoffed at the suggestion at first, but as Jericho had pointed out- it was a good back-up in case the heat lasted longer than a day or in case Jericho needed a break. Settling for a fake cock was better than nothing in a pinch, as Jericho had pointed out to Haru’s chagrin. The last preparation they did was to file Haru’s talons down from their usually lethal points. Haru had insisted on doing this despite Jericho’s assurance that he would be fine, not wanting to accidentally gash Jericho while his mind was heat-addled. With everything ready and set aside all that was left to do was wait until his nesting instincts kicked in, and kick in they did.

About a week before his heat was supposed to start, Haru had found himself irresistibly drawn to the spare room. There he would shift to his beast form and rearrange the prepared materials to form a suitable heat nest, guided by instincts. It took two days of adjusting minute details until he was finally pleased with the results, and afterwards his instincts had shifted from nesting, toward the urge to brood over something. 

That something often ended up being Jericho. He was picked up in Haru’s beak by the back of his shirt whenever the spirit’s instincts demanded it, and deposited in the newly constructed nest so Haru could tuck him under his feathers and keep him warm as if he were taking care of a chick. As far as Haru could tell Jericho didn’t mind the behavior, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. The inner layers of his feathers were soft after all, and made a good blanket. They took naps together like that, and this kept the nesting urges under control- unless Jericho decided to make a joke or call him nicknames like ‘mother goose’ which would earn the human a very grumpy eviction from the nest...until Jericho bargained his way back in, the damn sweet-talker. They would end almost every night curled up in the nest, Haru shifting to his humanoid form to enjoy the comfort of cuddling with his boyfriend.

~~~

The morning after they had fully settled into this routine, Haru woke up alone in the nest and sweating. He was laying on his side, the shirt he had chosen to wear the night before was damp and sticking to his back, the fabric of the nest below him damp beneath his thighs. Through the gradually receding fog of sleep, he became aware that he had one hand tucked between his legs, hips rutting against his hand through his shorts. As the realization hit him, so did a wave of arousal that left an ache deep in his core, the spirit curling in on himself with a choked moan. 

It took a moment to recover from the ache, but he carefully uncurled again and peeled the damp fabric off piece by piece until he was bare. The shorts he had worn were completely soaked through, slick and sticky. He shivered at the cold air on his exposed cock and slit. However cold it might seem now, it was already leagues better that the sweltering warmth the clothes had been providing. Now that this heat was fully recognized, it was impossible to ignore the aching throb that set in between his legs.

Turning to lay on his back, Haru spread his legs and wasted no time in sliding his fingers against the slick folds of his slit, arching and gasping at the stimulation. Carefully, he rubbed the pads of his fingers in deliberate strokes against his tender flesh, worrying his lower lip with his fangs. The strokes did nothing to satisfy the ache deeper inside him, but it was a good start.

Bucking against his hand, he mewled and moved the digits faster. He couldn’t do much more than this at the moment due to the talons that tipped each finger- even with his talons filed and his mind addled by the heat hormones he was not keen on putting something sharp inside himself. With a desperate whine, he was brought back to the fact that he had woken up alone, where was Jericho? 

“J...Jericho?” He called out, his voice cracking as his fingers found an especially good spot, his toes curling in response to the feeling. The ache was getting frustrating, and the fact that his bloody instincts had recognized Jericho as his mate made Haru even more desperate for the human to reappear, needing his touch and scent so badly it hurt. His heat-scent was hanging heavy in the air now, he was sure even his human mate would be able to smell him at this point and come running. Somewhere in the house, he heard shifting footsteps, and he managed to pull himself together enough to pull his hand away and roll onto his belly, facing the door.

Jericho made his reappearance opening the door to the spare room with a confused expression, but softened when he saw Haru sprawled out naked in the nest. Stepping into the room and making his way over, he kneeled down at the edge of the nest and gently ran his fingers through Haru’s head feathers, a motion that coaxed another desperate whine from the spirit. He could have sworn his skin burned where Jericho’s fingers made contact.

“Sorry, Darlin’. I didn’t know you went and started without me.” Jericho spoke in a soothing purr, pulling his hand back and taking in the scene. Haru watched as Jericho no doubt noted the scent radiating from his boyfriend, his pupils blown so wide the violets of his eyes were nearly swallowed by the black- and the disheveled state of the sheets Haru had been squirming on. He had arrived not a moment too soon. Not one for patience as Jericho looked him over, Haru reached over the edge of the nest and grabbed onto Jericho’s shirt, tugging insistently with a needy trill.

“Need you....please, get in here.” Haru normally would have cringed a bit at how needy his voice sounded, but his mind was too far gone into a melted puddle of heat hormones to give a rats ass now. Jericho’s scent had reached him now and his slit gave an uncomfortable throb that had him pressing his legs firmly together. He needed something in him, now. The rush of arousal in Jericho’s eyes felt like a victory, though he whined in frustration as Jericho gently pried his talons off of his shirt.

“Hold your horses, love. Just lemme strip down and I’ll do just that. I promise.” Jericho stated as he stood once more, and did as promised, shedding his clothing. Haru watched hungrily as more of Jericho’s skin was exposed, palming at his dripping cock and keening when Jericho’s hardening length finally came into view as his pants were cast aside. Thankfully, the human wasted no time in stepping over the edge of the nest and coming closer, guiding Haru to turn and recline against his chest once Jericho had gotten seated.

“There, see? I’m a man of my word. Lemme take care of you, Har.” Jericho hummed as he pressed a kiss to the crook of Haru’s neck, sliding his hand down the plane of his belly to wrap around the base of Haru’s cock, pumping the swollen length. The motion had Haru throwing his head back against Jericho’s shoulder, breathing in sharply as his legs fell open. Already the skin-to-skin contact was soothing the burn in his core, made only better once Jericho’s free hand made its way down to press two fingers against his soaked slit, mimicking the motions that Haru’s own fingers had been performing moments before, stroking the slick skin before sinking in with no resistance.

“Damn, guess we won’t need the lube.” Jericho chuckled against Haru’s neck as he began thrusting his fingers, eliciting sharp, needy moans from the spirit. Having something inside him finally felt amazing, like scratching an itch he couldn’t reach. He bucked his hips involuntarily as Jericho fingered him, grasping at whatever he could reach to anchor himself- the sheets, Jericho’s arms, it didn’t matter. He leaned into the touches and shamelessly panted as a third finger joined the two already inside him, then a fourth- stretching his pliant inner walls and testing his limits with a delicious stretch. 

Haru moaned sharply with his head falling back against Jericho’s shoulder as he began to move his fingers faster, the movement accompanied by slick squelches each time Jericho’s palm made contact with his soaked flesh. A string of strained gasps left Haru as the hands on his sensitive organs continued their pace, claws tightening their grip on the sheets. After just a few short minutes of the treatment and a twist of the digits inside him- Haru was coming hard, arching and clenching tight around Jericho’s fingers as ropes of come painted his abdomen and dribbled over Jericho’s hand- the spirit nearly screaming from the intensity of the climax. Jericho did not stop moving his hands until Haru came down from his orgasm, slowing his fingers before gently pulling them out with a soft pop. Trembling, all Haru could do was give a soft moan as Jericho brought the soaked digits to his mouth, licking the slick from his fingers with a pleased, husky hum.

As incredibly hot it was to watch him lick his fingers clean- he needed something deeper inside him than the digits could reach. Haru could feel the hard length of Jericho’s cock pressed against his lower back, and the feeling brought another throb of want deep inside him. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Haru gripped at Jericho’s hand where it was now resting on his hip, pulling it off of him and sitting up. Jericho seemed very confused at first by Haru detaching from him in such a desperate state, but when Haru bent over, spreading his thighs to give Jericho full access to his aching pussy he got the message. Especially so when Haru looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend with glazed eyes, chirping desperately.

“P please. I need more.”

“Alright, I got you, Sugar. I got you.” Jericho soothed Haru’s desperation, sitting up and pressing a hand to the middle of his back, pressing him down further into the sheets so his hips lifted higher. Something primal in Haru’s core reveled in being pushed down like this, and the feeling was made only better when he felt Jericho’s touch against his slit again, fingers gathering the slick that was now dripping down his thighs, dampening his feathers. 

Haru was about to make a rather frustrated sound at being made to wait for Jericho to fuck him in earnest when he felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock rub against his folds, now slicked with Haru’s own fluids. The sound died in his throat, replaced with a needy trill as he attempted to push his hips back and get Jericho to enter him, but Jericho held his hips where they were with a chuckle.

“Easy Haru, no need to rush.”

“J Jericho, I swear to every god you humans can conjure, if you intend to tease me during my heat of all things I-” Haru’s frustrated snap was cut short as Jericho pressed in slowly, drawing a high keen out of the spirit that had him melting against the sheets. “FUck.”

“There, I just wanted to slow down a tad for ya. Bet you’re feelin’ much better now.” Jericho spoke with a groan in his voice, pausing when he was in to the hilt. Haru’s inner walls were stretched around him in the best way, slowly adjusting to accommodate his girth. Haru himself was lost in the sensation of Jericho’s cock inside him that his mouth had fallen open, a dazed expression coloring his face. Placing his hands on Haru’s hips, Jericho patted him twice to get his attention. “Hey, how are you feeling Sugar?”

“Full.” Haru managed to get out between small gasps. “Very, very full.”

“I’ll assume that’s a good thing? Just lemme know if I’m hurtin’ you too badly.” Jericho nodded and leaned down to press a kiss against the back of Haru’s neck, earning an uneven purr and a slight arch from the spirit below him. “I’m gonna move now. Alright?”

Jericho received a nod from the spirit below him, and the human slowly pulled out before pushing back in with a bit more force and Haru let out a long, shuddering moan. Jericho began to thrust proper, and Haru practically jerked under him. When the human heard Haru whisper “faster” in a small, desperate voice he started pounding into him with renewed enthusiasm, reveling in the obscene noises the other was making. Haru was shaking, trying to grasp onto the sheets of the nest and ripping them apart in the process. His mind was starting to blank out on him, all his thoughts slowly turning into white fuzz. Lost in the pleasure, part of him wondered why he had waited so long to fully experience a heat like this. A particularly hard thrust had him nearly screaming Jericho’s name.

“Y you alright, love?”

“Yes! Go faster, or- or harder, I don’t care! Just give me more!” Haru whined. “Please, Jericho. I- I need more, please.”

“No need to tell me twice~” Jericho purred, seeming to revel in the fact that his usually prideful partner was now a begging, whimpering mess below him. With a hard thrust to keep him occupied, Jericho pulled back and ignored the outraged caw as he pulled out. The outrage was short lived as Jericho made short work of flipping Haru onto his back and throwing his ankles up over his shoulders, bending him almost in half to fuck him hard, leaning in to suck and bite at his neck. The new position earned a loud gasp from Haru, and he adjusted quickly to wrap his arms around Jericho, gripping at his skin hard enough to leave red marks.

Haru’s moaning became more fevered, half-words spilling from his lips. His voice was high with need, making his moans and pleas even more obscene. He mashed his face against Jericho’s, initiating a deep, desperate kiss. Soon he was whimpering more, more, more against Jericho’s lips and screaming in pleasure when the human complied.

Haru could feel the pleasure building up with every movement, precome leaking onto his belly from his neglected cock. He reached down and took it in his hand, pumping experimentally and almost locking up at the feeling of being stimulated in both areas. Soon he was pumping harder, fisting his cock as fast as he could at the awkward angle. He threw his head back, tongue lolling out his mouth as the sensation overcame him.

“S So close- Ahh! Jericho!”

“I know, love. Me too.” Jericho groaned against Haru’s throat, nipping at the marks he had made there. “So good for me, Haru. Gonna fill you up to the brim with my come. You’re craving right now, heh? To be bred, so be so full this flat belly ah yours feels taut.” Jericho reached between them to press his hand against Haru’s abdomen, the spirit arching best he could to the touch.

Jericho’s shameless talk reduced him to a babbling mess. The feeling was absolutely heavenly, and it barely took more than a few moments before he was coming again, screaming Jericho’s name and spurting come all over the both of their abdomens. Haru’s inner walls tightened around Jericho’s cock like a vice during his orgasm, and barely a moment later the human was spilling himself into him in deep pulses, thick and hot with each clench of Haru’s muscles milking him for everything he had. 

The pair panted heavily as they caught their breath, Haru slowly loosening his grip on Jericho, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with a shaky purr. Jericho smiled and gently untangled from Haru, setting his legs back down and pulling out with a wet pop. Haru whimpered at the loss of Jericho’s length inside him, but relaxed when his boyfriend settled down beside him so the two could come down from their respective highs. His heat satisfied for now, Haru could finally think clearly, and scooted closer to Jericho, wrapping an arm around him as they lay side by side.

“Feelin’ better now, love?” Jericho inquired when he had his breath back.

“Mmmn. Much. I should be fine for a little while, that was...intense.”

“Understatement of the year.” Snorted Jericho. “You were pretty cute when you were begging for me, waitin’ must have wound you up quite a bit.”

“Hmph. Whatever…” Haru grumbled, cheeks flushing as he squeezed Jericho a little tighter. “Thank you for being willing to do this with me, Jericho.”

“Of course! You’re not the only one who wanted this, darlin’.” He stated as he leaned to give Haru a kiss on the forehead. “I love you to bits. An’ if we just succeeded in makin’ a kid, I’ll love em’ too.”

“I love you too, Jericho.” Haru couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, and he hummed contently as he relaxed in Jericho’s arms. One hand drifted down to rest against his own belly, even though there had been no physical change he felt compelled to do so, chalking it up to heat instincts and whatnot. While the burning ache of heat had receded, a much more pleasant and far less urgent warmth had begun to pool again in his loins, the spirit rubbing his thighs together lazily as he let himself experience the feeling instead of rushing. “So...do you intend to make good on that statement you made toward the end?” Haru finally inquired, a flirty edge to his voice.

“Hm? Oh! Hell yes I do.” Jericho chuckled, the husky tone returning to his voice. “I said I’d fill you up, and I fully intend to. That was the whole point of us fucking during a heat, right?”

“Indeed it was...So, shall we go again?” Haru traced a single claw slowly from Jericho’s collarbone, down to his abdomen, relishing the twitch he got in response from his boyfriend. With a purr, Haru shifted from his position lying next to Jericho to straddling the human’s hips with very little warning, a dominant gleam in his eyes. “What is that phrase you said a while back....’save a horse, ride a cowboy’...?”

“Holy hell, Haru.” Jericho laughed, sliding his hands up Haru’s thighs to rest on his hips. “You’re turning out to be an insatiable minx...It’s gonna be a long night, eh Darlin’?”

“It will be if I can help it.” Haru confirmed with a grin.

With that, Jericho had sat up partially and once again caught Haru off-guard with a well placed nip to his torso and pressure on his hips that drew a high pitched moan that was half laughter, the two falling back together for the next bout in the new experience. Without a doubt, Haru could say that he wouldn’t trade spending his heat with Jericho for anything, he had no idea someone could make him feel as happy and safe as Jericho did, and he vowed he would do everything in his power to provide the same happiness for his boyfriend, and for the new life they had hopefully created together. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, Jericho belongs to my friend Robin, and we have already started to chat about future parts in this series. I for sure want to write more, and I'll admit I have drafted out a couple concepts for what their kid might look like. Stay tuned for future fics if you enjoyed this one!


End file.
